Unique
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: they're not freaks they're just...Unique slight KurtxOC


**I'm not doing this for reviews, I don't care if you like it or not; I'm doing to make a point.**

**

* * *

**

**Unique**

**(Kurt)"So, how is your Biology project coming along?"**

**(Rachel)"Kurt, you know very vell how it's going. I svear, zhat teacher has somezing against me."**

**(Kurt)"Vow, is it really zhat bad?"**

**(Rachel)"Duh! Of course it is. First, I have to do it on, get zhis, bombs. Vhat makes zhem explode. Bombs, Kurt! Kinda reminds me of somevone I don't really care about. Second, guess vho is my partner."**

**(Tabitha)"Hey Partner. Hi Kurt."**

**(Kurt)"Hi, Tabeetha."**

**(Rachel)"Tabeetha, you don't have to call me "partner", you know. I have a name."**

**(Tabitha)"Really? How's this for a name; Freak. That's what you are, so shouldn't I call you that?"**

**(Kurt)" Tabeetha, vhy did you say zha-"**

**(Rachel)"Nein Kurt, it...it's ok. You know, Tabeetha? It doesn't hurt zhat you called me a freak; it's hurts, because I look like Kurt, and he's zhe farzhest zhing from a freak! If anyzhing, YOU are zhe freak! You can't accept somevone for vho zhey are, you only care about zhe outside! I know vhat you've done to at least half of zhe boys here, because zhey veren't strong enough, cool enough, or cute enough. You played vith their feelings like zhey vere toys! Bobby, zhe first vone you played vith; he started working out so much zhat, if I hadn't stopped him, vould've killed him! Jamie, he started acting like a completely different person, an awful vone, just so he vould have a chance vith you. You've hurt so many people, and you call ME a freak?!"**

**(Tabitha)"Geez, calm down. How do you know all this stuff, anyway?"**

**(Rachel)"Because zhey came to me! Zhey came to me for comfort, for help! You didn't just hurt zheir ego, you played zhem, some of zhem vould have killed zhemselves if I hadn't done anyzhing! Somezhing vas vrong vith zhem, vizh zheir minds; if I hadn't spent hours, days vith zhem, telling zhem zhat zhey vere perfect zhe vay zhey are, telling zhem not to care vhat ozhers zhink of zhem, zhat if others didn't vant to be close to zhem, zhat vas zhat persons problem, because all of zhem are so vonderful; zhey vould've left, hurt zhemselves, even killed zhemselves. Tabeetha, vhen you vere "having fun" vith your "toys", you vere really killing zhem, from zhe inside. Ach, vhy am I vasting time vith you. It's not like you care."**

**(Tabitha)"Guess what freak. I don't."**

**(Rachel)"I should have expected zhat. You're a heartless, cruel DEMON! And zhe name fits you! _bamf_ "**

**(Tabitha)"Whatever. So Kurt, you wanna hang out later? I'm free."**

**(Kurt)"I vould never go out vith you. _bamf _"**

**(Tabitha)"... Easy come, easy go. But this time, that freak will be sorry."**

**(Kurt)"Rachel! Rachel, vhere are- Oh, zhere you are. Vhat's wrong?"**

**(Rachel)" 'sobbing' Kurt, how can- how can anyone b-be like zhat?!"**

**(Kurt)"I don't know, mein frauline((sp?)). Zhere are some vho vould make Magneto look good. But seriously, Vhat you do for zhe people Tabeetha hurts is good."**

**(Rachel)"K-Kurt? I'm not a...freak, am I?"**

**(Kurt)"Nein, you aren't. I can assure you zhat you aren't. Vhy?"**

**(Rachel)" 'hugging him' Because, I look like..you."**

**(Kurt)" 'hugging her' Vell zhen, neizher of us are freaks. Ve're unique; and zhat's vhat matters."**

**They stayed like that for a long time, reassuring each other silently, that they're not freaks; they're just...**

**(Kurt&Rachel)" 'whispering' Unique."**

* * *

**I hope I got the message across. Basically, it's this:**

**You shouldn't care what people think. If they think you're weak, ugly, fat, short, etc, that's their problem, because if they can't see how great you are, no matter your race, you're color, you're accent, your language; then they don't see you. The part of you that matters. Everyone is perfect in their own way, special in their own way, unique in their own way. Don't let anyone ever take that away from you.**


End file.
